Jack Godwin
"One guy who takes pride in being the only senior of the group, and has a notable interest in Angel mythology." Jack Godwin is the eldest member of the Outsiders, being the only senior of the group. A laid-back, kind, friendly young man, he is a peacemaker among the group, keeping things positive and protecting those he cares about. Jack doesn't see himself as 'crazy', but more as just 'different'. He is very proud about himself though, as he doesn't really care about what other people say or think about him. He doesn't really let anything on regarding whether he's really as optimistic and positive as he seems, and admits even he wears 'masks'. He also states the way he sees things and the way his mind works is all very unique, in a way that is as of yet unclear besides his religious influences. Background Jack has always found himself to be at the bottom of the social chain, even as far back as first grade, when he recalls himself being picked on and laughed at. By the time he reached 7th grade, Jack had two best friends, Maison and Brett. They were good friends, but still Jack was lonely. All of the changed apon entering 8th grade. 8th grade was the greatest year of his life. He was actually at the top of the chain, while still being himself. He had lots of great friends, as well as an amazing english teacher who inspired him to become a writer as a hobby. By the time the year had ended, his self-esteem was very high. Sadly, he had to say goodbye to almost everyone of his friends. Brett had moved, but Maison would be joining him at Comeaux. When Jack arrived at Comeaux High, his whole life seemed to explode. People saw him as strange, and mostly shunned him, or else openly mocked him, forcing him into a shell. As he progressed into his 10th and 11th grade years, the only thing that seemed to keep him from breaking was music. His favorite band became Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and one of their songs in particular caught his attention. "Your Guardian Angel" became more than a song to him. He took the song and made it into an oath. He said that while he did not care about people being cruel to him, he would not stand by while someone he cared about was being harmed. He said that he would even die to protect those he cared about. He developed an interest in Angels, and their dark counterparts, Demons. He developed a mysterious image of the way he saw the world working, and uses that image to guide his actions every day. Based on the song which had inspired him, he began to call himself, The Guardian Angel. Season One During Season One, Jack struggles to prove himself as the Pit Captain on the drumline. Faced with disrespectful members, as well as the stresses of his senior year, some of his optimistic attitude slips away. At the end of Season One, Jack meets a girl who is confused and setting herself up to be hurt. He finds his self again and decides to help her. Season Two Season Two was a difficult time for Jack, and he seems reluctant to reveal too much about the event that unfolded. This time was still before he entered the Crazies, though he was friends with Jade. It is known that at this time, Jack tried to help the girl from Season One. As he tried to help her, he began to develop feelings towards her. In the end, he failed to help her, and she lied to him, scaring him for what he calls the first time. The details of what troubles had plagued her, or what Jack did to try and help are unknown. Hurt from being betrayed, his heart searched for another, and he found someone who he saw to be perfect for him. Thanksgiving break arrived and he spent it talking to her via IM. On the last day of break, another person beat him to her, crushing him for the second time. At the end of Season Two, Jack begins to believe that God hates him, losing sight of all of his past values. He turns 18, still never having a girlfriend, which acted as another brutal blow. The season ends with him being reunited with an old friend from middle school over Facebook, who gets him to open up to her. She tells him God has his reasons for what happened, but Jack does not believe her. Season Three At the start of Season Three, Jack feels hopelessly lost, having just been hurt for the second time. Returning to school before the Christmas break, Jack continues to be friends with the second girl, even though someone else has taken her. He realizes that she has dark secrets that he would not have been able to handle. Seeing now that his middle school friend was right about God's plan, he apologizes to her over Facebook, and tells her everything that has happened to her. In one night she turns his entire life around, bringing him back to his old self. As Christmas break began, the talked more and more. The night before Christmas Eve, he stayed up until 3 am texting her so that she would have company while she painted a picture for her dad. On Christmas Eve, she got him to tell her that something was on his mind, and she swore that she would find out what it was. On Christmas day, Jack admitted to liking her as more than just a friend. She responded with mutual feelings. The next part of break was spent talking to the member of the Crazies, Katie Trotter. Things were on hr mind, bothering her, and he got her to open up to him. He also opened up to her on the things troubling him. On New Years day, Jack goes to a party of old friends from his middle school days. His old friend is at the party as well. Nerves swell up inside of him, and he does not act as himself. Still beat down from the last year's events, he believes that high school has caused him to grow apart from them, and that he would be holding them back. The next night, he says goodbye to the girl forever and vows not to see those friends ever again. The season ends with Jack returning to school, and joining his new friends, the Crazies. Season Four In Season Four, Jack continues his struggle to find his proper place in the world. In the month that has passed between seasons, Jack has become friends again with the girl from middle school, and has become very close to Katie. He has also become close to the Crazies. One day, Jack is given a note by Katie, in which she expresses that she has feelings for him. Overjoyed, he talks to her that night, and an "unofficial" relationship begins while Jack thinks of a way to convince her dad to allow them to date. One day, Katie pushes Jack away and tries to end their relationship, but Jack returns and they get back together, closer than ever. Two weeks before Valentines Day, Jack becomes sick with the flu, which develops into pneumonia. As he fights this sickness which is very dangerous when combined with his asthma, he thinks of Katie, who was waiting for him to return... or so he thought. Two days before his return, or five days before Valentines Day, she breaks up with him, without giving him any reason why. He returns to school, and on his first day at lunch, he sits with Crystal. He feels so depressed that he covers his face and does not speak, afraid that he would cry. She tries her best to comfort him, but he is heartbroken. Valentine's day arrives, and he spends it alone, watching other couples give gifts and be together. That night, he talks to the girl from middle school, and tells her all about this third time of being hurt. She two had been hurt before Valentine's day, and so they decide to be each other's Valentines, as friends. Jack spends the next week hanging out with the Crazies as much as possible, happy with his new friends. He is also introduced to a girl from another school, who he seems to have everything in common with. Katie and her friends, who call themselves the KKK, as all their names begin with K, show up on Friday, and Jack gets very angry when they act wild and bother Crystal, although he said nothing. The next week comes, and Hosea and Jack were planning to confront the KKK, but Hosea is out sick. On Tuesday, the KKK comes back, and afraid to face them without the support of his leader, Jack, along with Crystal, leave the loner tree, soon followed by Jade. Having to flee the tree increases Jack's anger at Katie, and her friends, although he does his best to contain it. That night, Jack tells Hosea and Crystal that he can feel a great climax approaching quickly in his life, although he cannot sat whether it will be good or bad, though he can fill all of his contained anger beginning to boil over inside. Then one day, everything around him changed. Jack decided to create a list of the three people he trusted the most. Looking at the list, Jack realized that without the trials he had faced, he never would have met them, and he would still be a shadow in the corner of the room. Seeing this, he thanked God for what he had been giving, and a bright light seemed to come on inside of him. Also he had run into he first girl who he had failed so long ago. All this time he thought that everything he did was for nothing and that he failed to help her, but today, hanging around her neck, he saw a cross, just like he had worn when he was helping her, and that he had allowed her to wear on many occasions. The guilt of the past seemed to flow out of him, and he declared that he was ready for "the great climax that was approaching to mark the end of that devastating war". These feelings would be short lived however. For the past few weeks, Jack had been secretly investigating why Katie had left him. After getting some unknown news from some of his friends, he concludes that he had been used, and that he entire relationship had been a lie. Once again, his anger returns, and he knows he can not hold it back much longer. He will soon explode. The anger he held would soon be partially depleted by the events that occur in The Approaching Curve, one of the lost episodes. Jack quickly began to realize he was wrong about the KKK. It wasn't them he was angry at. He had taken his anger and thrown it at them. He knew now he had to make it up to them somehow. At the same time, his heart seemed conflicted. For weeks he had liked one person, but then in one day, his eyes shifted. He felt like a traitor now. After telling her about his feelings, he begins to fear that he will lose his friend. The girl who started it all, the girl who was a lie, his friend who changed their mind, Katie who had used him, and now his friend who was slipping away. The unbeatable assault of unfourtunate events seemed to grow larger all the time, and Jack seemed unable to stop it. Beneath the weight of the pain, he began to lost all care for his wellbeing, leading him to place himself in bad situations that may turn dangerous. He seemed determined to bring danger to himself, whether it be by agiatating his asthma, or by hanging out in dangerous places after dark. His best friend, Britny begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Drumline Championships came and Jack's line placed first, with an extremely high score. Feeling redeemed from his failure as a captain during marching season, a little light returned to him. He messaged Britny and apologized to her. His joy was short lived however. Not even an hour after texting Britny, he began to suspect that the friend he was losing was ignoring him. Angered, he sent her a message about it. She responded and he realized he was wrong. He knew that any chance of their friendship holding together was probably destroyed at that moment. Jack took everything that was eating away at his heart and threw it into his writing, creating a book that he would soon try to self-publish. He prayed to God that his message reaches the world. He wanted to open people's eyes to what they are doing to each other. He began to see that none of the cruel things that had occured to him were his fault. They were all caused by the other person. He wanted to fight, whatever it took. He began shooting angry stares at Katie, proving himself infront of others, and preparing his book for the day he could deliver it to the world. The end of the year was approaching rapidly, and Jack's days were numbered with the Crazies. Soon he would be seperated from his friends, and Crystal, his "sister". Katie finally began to mean less and less to him as he grew closer to his friends. He smiled more and laughed often and time ticked away as it should. Prom came and he went with his best friend, who was the old friend from middle school. The night went by fine and it helped to strengthen their friendship. In September, she would be going into a mission program that would make it difficult to see her, but Jack was proud of her and wasn't afraid of being seperated from her for nine months. At last, the week of graduation was there. Jack said goodbye to the Crazies without any tears, knowing they would meet again in the future. He left them knowing that they were ready now to take care of themselves without their Guardian now. He was so proud of every one of them and would miss their friendship until the day they met again. Before Jack left on the final day, he went to the first girl, the one from the beginning, and gave her the cross that he had worn around his neck. He never said goodbye to Katie. And so Jack embarked from the Crazies, going alone into the world to face the trials that awaited him next in his life. He would never forget al the friends he had, nor would he ever lose sight of the light that had driven him. He may have been hurt, he may have been betrayed, but he knew that he had done the right thing. His final advise that he had to offer the Crazies was "Have faith in your choices, for choices lead to destiny". Season Five Personality Jack calls himself "the definition of too nice". He refused to lie, and when he does, feels terrible until he confesses. He talks about God, Angels, and Demons often, being a major factor in his life. While he has no superstitions of luck, ghosts, or magic, he is a strong believer in Christian Mythology. To most, however, he remains very closed. While he pretends to be happy, he is often in great emotional distress. He puts all others before himself, and helping a friend makes him happier than being helped himself. His thoughts are very deep, and he keeps them to himself. His greatest fear is hurting someone, and breaking them. His second greatest fear is being alone. Sense the beginning of the project, he has been seeking his place in the world. Who are his friends? What is his purpose? Who would ever love him? Due to being mistreated and hurt in the past, he lacks self-esteem, while he speaks very highly of others. Jack, however, is not a depressed and hopeless person. While he has been hurt and betrayed, he tries his best to keep his hope up, sometimes needing a little help from his friends. He keeps trying, and keeps seeking the blue sky that he believes is waiting for everyone. While he knows that the time is soon approaching that he will be separated from his friends, he looks highly apon them, helping them when they seem to need it. While he is afraid to seek help, he always accepts it when it is given. A simple hug goes a long way with him, reminding him that he has people that do care about him. A truly complex person, he continues on through the darkness, always looking ahead for the light of God. Relationships The closest thing to a relationship Jack has ever had was the short time he spent with Katie, although he refuses to call hr his first girlfriend. Being betrayed so quickly by her, he merely calls her his first "almost girlfriend". While he cared greatly about her at the time, after being betrayed, he holds great anger towards her, although he has never shown it to her. Jack and Crystal see each other almost as siblings. They get along very will, and they pick at each other as siblings do. Jack, however is very protective of Crystal, and Crystal does her best to help Jack through the difficult situations he is often faced with. Trivia *Jack is planning to attend College for Computer Science, with a side emphasis on Game Design. While he hopes to be a game programmer, he ultimate dream is to be a famous writer. He says "The day I sign an autograph copy of my own writing will be the day that confirms dreams do come true". *While he is not in a band, Jack is a fairly skilled drum set player. His favorite instrument to play, however, is the marimba, claiming that "no other sound in the world parallels the beauty of its heart warming tones" *Jack has his own quotes of the day, which he keeps track of in a small writing pad. *Jack will answer almost any question you ask him. If he is keeping his own secret, and you are able to guess it with reason, he will confess and explain it. He will never, however, reveal another person's secret unless it is to save them from disaster. *Jack enjoys giving epic names to unnamed things claiming that life is too boring without adding a little adventure and epicness to it. An example of this is his pen name, "The Guardian Angel". Another being how he personifies death and pain in his writing by writing them "Death" and "Pain" no matter the use. *Jack claims to have been given the gift from God to look at a person and instantly what kind of person they are. He calls it his Angel Sense, connecting it to his pen name, the Guardian Angel. *Jack sees many of life's events as being a part of a holy war. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Outsiders